chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JRCS/Best of Chuggington - Results
Today, Chuggington is celebrating 5 years since airing it’s first episode, Can’t Catch Koko! In August I asked you three questions to find out the best of Chuggington. We got some very interesting results. Q1. What is your Favourite episode? #Snowstruck Wilson – 4 of 16 votes or 25% #Frostini’s Meltdown – 3 0f 16 votes or 18% #= The Chugger Championship – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Brewster to the Rescue – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Old Puffer Pete’s Firebox – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Chug of War – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Next Stop Space – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Rolling Reporter Wilson – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Hodge Can’t Wait – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Wobbly Wheels – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% *= Brewster’s Crane Training – 1 of 16 votes or 6.25% So in first place is Snowstruck Wilson with a quarter of the vote. Upon first veiwing, this episode past me. But on a second view, I can see why it made first place. First of all, it was the first episode to feature snow, this created some of the show’s best animation. With an appearance from Action Chugger giving some wonderful aerial shots on top of that. The lighting at the start and at the end of the episode is wonderful and the blizzard animation is stunning. Secondly, some amazing voice acting from Colin McFarlane and Morgan Overton, who voice Harrison and Wilson respectively. They showed true emotion in what they were saying. With a nice story to finish it off. All that was packed into 10 miuntes of work. Second place was awarded to another Season 2 episode, Frostini’s Meltdown. With some great animation in the Ice Cave and Rocky Ridge Mine. It introduces the character, Speedy McAllister and shows him form a friendship with an unlikely character and possible opposite, Frostini. Again some great voice acting from Angelo Cola, who voices Frostini. This is the episode that I voted for personally, as I have seen it many times and have always been entertained. Something I have never seen before is a nine-way tie for third place. Unfortunately, that happens when there are many options to choose between. Some of my favourites are in this category. The Chugger Championship and Chug of War for doing something different and not rail-related. Brewster’s Crane Training, which gave an emotional goodbye to Dunbar, who later appeared in Season 4 with no explanation and Hodge Can’t Wait, which I have often heard people say was their favourite episode. This poll gave an answer, which I am happy with. It would be interesting to see the result with a wider range of audience. Q2. Who is your favourite Chugger? # = Calley – 3 of 13 votes or 25% # = Speedy McAllister – 3 of 13 votes or 25% # Wilson - 2 of 12 votes or 16.67% #= Brewster - 1 of 12 votes or 8.33% *= Action Chugger - 1 of 12 votes or 8.33% * = Hoot and Toot - 1 of 12 votes or 8.33% * = Skylar - 1 of 12 votes or 8.33% In first place we have Calley, and Speedy McAllister. Calley has been the rescue chugger since Season 1, which gives children, who buy merchandise, many hours of fun making Calley rescue chuggers in accidents. In Season 4, she logically joined Jackman in the Chug Patrol. This is a great step for her as Season 4 has been very trainee centric. This gives her some air time, doing what she did in the first three seasons. Speedy McAllister joined the Chuggers in Season 2 and appeared regularly in Season 2 and 3. He helped Frostini save his business on the hottest day of the year, lead his team to victory in the Chug of War, won the Chugger of the Year award by doing his normal business and challenged Action Chugger in doing normal work. Being in charge of the quarry expands his character in Season 4. So we should be seeing more of these two. In third place, we have Wilson. Who is mostly considered the main character due to the color of merchandising and that he has been given 40% of episodes in Season 4. In the first three seasons. We see him being very unexperienced and humourous. With thanks to some voice acting from Morgan Overton. In Season 4, he joined the Chug Patrol and starts to become more mature and logical in his choices. In a four-way tie, we have Brewster, Action Chugger, Skylar and the twins, Hoot and Toot. Brewster is a trainee so has appeared reuglarly throughout the shows life. Action Chugger is a Super chugger and has been very popular amongst the younger audience. Hoot and Toot are the fun-loving mischievous twins who joined us in Season 2. The surprise here is Skylar, who joined us in Season 3 and hasn’t had many starring roles. I’m surprised that Koko, Dunbar, Hodge, Zephie and Old Puffer Pete all recived no votes. They have had many major roles in the Series. In conversation with fans of related shows, they have always said that they prefer the secondary characters to the trainees, and this poll backs that up. Season 4 has taken the step to feature just trainees, with the other chuggers acting as ‘Chuggers in Distress’. Prehaps this is a step in the wrong direction and there should be a mix between training, with Dunbar, Piper, Hoot and Toot, Advanced training, with Wilson, Brewster and Koko, and normal work, with the Chuggers. That’s definitely what I think. Q3. What is your Favourtie Season? #Season 3 – 6 of 11 votes or 54.55% #Season 2 – 3 of 11 votes or 27.27% #Season 1 – 2 of 11 votes or 18.18% In first place, we have Season 3. Despite the top two episodes are from Season 2, Season 3 scored the most in this poll. Which I agree with, Season 3 was consistently brilliant, looking at all 14 episodes, I can’t pick 1 episode that I didn’t enjoy. It was very good. Next we have Season 2. Season 2 is the only Season to have snowy episodes. This Season is also consistently good and every episode is enjoyable. With Snowstruck Wilson and Frostini’s Meltdown being the best two episodes according to the first poll. Lastly, we have the one that started it all. Season 1. While not the best story wise, I have an imense respect for this Season, for one reason. The episode count. Season 1 has 52 episodes in it. That is more then 50% of episodes made when this blog was written.This series was huge and a great starting platform for children to get into the show and merchandise. Thankyou So that is the Best of Chuggington over the last 5 years. After a bumpy start in it’s fanbase from other fanbases, it has gathered respect from all types of different people and a wiki with over 250 pages. I hope that the fanbase will grow and Chuggington will continue for another 5 years. In which, we will probably hold another poll. Bye for now! Category:Blog posts